


Because You're Worth It

by bachlava



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachlava/pseuds/bachlava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For gottalovev's prompt, "Chin/Danny, 'comfort.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You're Worth It

“Kono! What are you doing here?” Danny said, trying to get off the desk as she came into the office and apparently thinking better of it.

“I work here, remember?”

“Not this early, you rookie!” Kono shot Chin a death glare, and he swallowed quickly. “Um, anyway. This isn’t what it looks like.”

“Really?” said Kono. “Because to me it looks like - ”

“Okay, so it’s exactly what it looks like,” Danny said, looking up from the task of getting his pants on.

“Smart move, not denying it.” Kono would never admit it, but she was grateful that at least Chin Ho was fully clothed, even if he had jumped to his feet and wiped his mouth with a speed she would have been happy to die without seeing. “Why did you do it in the first place?”

“Because it feels good!”

Kono rolled her eyes. “Thanks for the information, Detective Williams. Why were you doing it  _here and now_?”

A look passed between the two men, and Chin motioned Kono into the hall. “Listen, whatever you’re thinking, don’t give Danny too hard a time, okay? Things are pretty tough for him right now.”

“So you decided to comfort him with an eight a.m. blow job?”

Chin winced. “It sounds so bad when you put it that way.”

“Yeah, well - ”

“Why don’t you stick to giving me grief about it instead of Danny?”

Kono turned the offer over. It would be less awkward team-wise, that was for sure, and far be it from her to pass on the opportunity to rib her cousin twice as often. “Deal,” she agreed, and they shook hands. “Look, without overstepping boundaries... can you tell me what’s going on with Danny? Not prying, just - if I can help...”

“He swore me to confidence, and there’s probably nothing that’ll help specifically. Just maybe let him know you’ve got his back, that kind of thing.”

“A’ole pilikia, cous.” Kono thought, as she got settled at her desk, that maybe she’d limit the teasing period to a week or so.

Later, when she found out that what Danny was upset about was that the hair product he used was being discontinued, she refused to let it go for  _months_.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Hawaii Five-0_ is all CBS'; no claim or commerce here.


End file.
